Death Note Oneshots
by X-x-December-x-X
Summary: A series of oneshots based on one word writing prompts. Most will be MxM, some LxLight, possible LxNear. Rated T for language, rating may go up. Please read/review!
1. Drunken Cacophony

**Druken Cacophony**

_Author's Note:__ Hey, everyone. Hopefully this'll make a little more sense than my Allergies fic, since I wasn't half asleep when I wrote it. LOL_

_Well, this is the first in some short little ficlets from writing prompts, so please let me know what you think about it!_

Matt looked up from his Nintendo DS, where he was playing his favorite game - the classic, Super Mario Brothers - when he heard the loud explosion in the distance. He pulled on his sleeveless vest, pulled his goggles down over his face, and jumped onto the sleek black bike that Mello had bought for him, racing off into the night.

"Oh yeah!" Mello yelled, high-fiving the other teens and young adults around him. He didn't know any of them. "That's what I'm talkin' about!" He looked up at his old school, admiration in his eyes as he saw how much damage a simple bomb could cause. "Man, we gotta _go_!" A random brown-haired teen tugged on his jacket and pointed to the headlights racing toward them in the distance. "You go ahead. I'm gonna stay and watch . . ." he trailed off, watching the burning building again. "You're screwed, dude!" the teen called back, running off with all the others around him.

"Mello!" the figure on the motorcycle called, relief evident in his voice. "What the hell are you doing?" Matt pushed his goggles up on his forehead and grinned at Mello. "Come on! The cops are gonna be here any minute!" When Mello didn't respond, Matt pulled him onto the front of his bike, and wrapped his arms around the blonde man to reach the handlebars. "What are we doing?" Mello slurred, causing Matt to laugh. "You're drunk, aren't you?"

Mello furrowed his brow, the wind cutting across his face. "I dunno . . ." he mumbled. "Maybe . . ."

Matt shook his head, focusing on the road ahead of him. "Matty, I wanna eat sushi!" Mello whined, "Sushi with honey mustard, icing, and peanut butter!"

"Ew. That's disgusting, Mello." Matt wrinkled his small nose, grinning at the mental picture of what Mello had just described. "All right, we're home. Come on." He stepped off the bike and turned around to help Mello off, but was rewarded with a grunt and his hand getting shoved away. Mello stood up, and immediatly fell over. "Ow." he said in surprise.

"I'm hungry!" Mello complained again. "Whatcha gonna fix?" _Er . . ._ Matt thought worridly, _What now? Mello usually cooks . . . _

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"Sushi. With honey mustard, icing, and peanut butter." Mello declared stubbornly.

_Ah, hell._

"How about," Matt looked in the refridgerator in a desperate effort to find something for his best friend to eat. Nothing. Except for ketchup, pickles, chocolate milk, and cheese. "Milk?" he asked in a last attempt.

When Mello didn't respond, Matt poked his head around the corner, only to find him standing on his head with his shirt off. "Mello!" Matt laughed, pushing his feet and easily knocking him over. "What are you doing?"

Mello stared up at Matt, smiling, from the ground where his golden hair was spread out around him like a halo. "I don't like milk." he answered, ignoring Matt's most recent question. "Can we order pizza?"

"No way. We're almost out of money, thanks to all the chocolate you buy."

The sapphire eyes followed Matt as he walked over and collapsed in a chair.

"Mell?" Matt asked warily, seeing how he was watching him.

An evil grin spread across Mello's face as he stood up and pulled a string hanging next to him, dumping chocolate all over Matt.

"Mello! What the hell?" Matt shrieked in disgust. He _hated_ chocolate!

Mello got up and walked slowly over to Matt and ran his tounge across his shoulder. Matt looked up at Mello, his eyes full of surprise. He smiled up at the blonde boy, and gently pulled Mello down on top of him, crushing his lips to his own.

OoOoO

"Fuck . . . " Mello groaned from his place next to Matt in the recliner. "Hangovers suck . . ."

Matt grinned. "You're fun when you're drunk, you know that?"

"Next time . . ." Mello began,

"Hm?"

"_You're _the one getting drunk."

OoOoO

_Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think - constructive criticism welcome, but no flames, please._


	2. First Kiss

**First Kiss**

"Wake up, dummy, it's time for school!" A pillow flew and hit the redheaded gamer full in the face. He sat up immediatly, getting ready to pounce on his best friend. "No, it's not either. It's Saturday. Whose the dummy now?" he asked playfully.

"You. It's a joke, you moron. So whaddya wanna do today?" The blonde twelve year old plopped down on the bed beside Matt.

"Eh . . . wanna play Sleeping Beauty?" Matt had recently been given the full collection of Disney movies from Roger for his eleventh birthday in a futile effort to get him to stop playing so many games.

Mello grinned. It was his favorite movie, and play-acting it out with Matt didn't seem like such a bad idea. "Sure." Matt's face lit up, it was so easy to make him happy. "But we gotta eat breakfast first. Do you have any chocolate left from Easter?" The redhead pulled out his last chocolate bunny from the overflowing easter baskets given out each year. Mello had finished his the first day.

"Mmm . . . thank you." Mello murmured around a mouthful of chocolate. The poor bunny now had one less ear. Matt pulled out a cherry PopTart from the drawer at the bedside table.

Cherries were just about the only sweet thing Matt could stand. He loved the smell of chocolate, loved how it looked coating Mello's lips, but couldn't stand to eat it himself.

"Okay, let's go!" Mello exclaimed, having finished off the bunny in record time - less than a minute. "All right, all right," Matt laughed, quickly devouring the rest of his breakfast. "I get to be the prince, you be Sleeping Beauty."

Mello runs his fingers through his blonde locks. "Why, cause of my hair?" Matt grins, walking out the door to the woods on the far side of the lawn. "Yeah, you look more like her!"

"I'm not sure if that's supposed to be a compliment or not . . ." Mello racks his brains, still coming up blank.

Matt suddenly stopped. "How about here?" he asked, gesturing to a clearing just far enough away from Wammy's that they wouldn't be spotted.

"Okay . . . you're Sleeping Beauty, you go lay down on that log over there. Mello obeyed, laying down and closing his eyes. And . . . nothing happens. "Matt?" he askes, sitting up only to see Matt jumping around fighting pretend demons and dragons. "Lay down, Mello! I'll be there in a minute!

Matt's "minute" turns out to be almost half an hour, and Mello drifts off into a light sleep as he waits.

OoOoO

Soft lips brush his, lingering for just the right amount of time to make Mello's brain fry. He blinks his eyes, focusing on his prince charming standing above him, a triumphant smile on the lips that had just given him his first kiss.

Matt takes his hand, and Mello is convinced he's in heaven. The cool fingers, the silky skin . . . it all seems too perfect to be real.

And then Mello wakes up.


	3. Midnight Confession

**Midnight Confession**

-Matt's POV-

I'm halfway awake as a hand brushes my face in the dark. The small twinsized bed suddenly seems much smaller with him so close.

"Matt." he whispers softly, his breath tickling my ear. "Mail, are you awake?"

And suddenly, I am. Completely awake. "Mihael," I murmur.

"I need to tell you something."

I roll away, knowing where this is going, and not sure I want it to. He's my friend, my brother.

"Not now, Mello. Wait until the morning."

"But . . . I won't be here in the morning."

Won't be here?

"What do you mean, Mello?"

He grimaces at this. "That's not my name. Please don't call me that."

"All right. What do you mean, Mihael?" He wraps his arm around my waist, and I do my best not to flinch away from the contact. If it's his last night, I'll make it a good one. No matter what it takes. Because he is my life, but not in the way I am his. He doesn't know that I know, and I think he likes it that way.

"I'm leaving. Mail . . . I really need to talk to you." His voice fills with pain, with longing.

I roll back over, our faces less than an inch apart.

"I love you."

Like I thought. So what now? Do I lie, tell him the same? Let him leave with some small comfort, but at the same time, destroying my life. Three words . . . and, yet, they can change so much. Or, do I tell him how I feel? That I love him too, but as a brother, a friend, a mentor . . . but not a lover.

His turquoise eyes peer up at me through a tangle of gold hair, full of need. I tilt my head closer, letting my lips brush his.

Liar.

"I . . . love you too, Mihael."

Liar.

He moans and pulls me closer, pressing his lips to mine harder.

I pull away.

"I'm sorry."

He rests his head on my chest, and I can tell by his actions that he is, for once, happy. Calm, peaceful, blissful, happy.

And, just like that, there goes my life.


	4. Black and White

**Black And White**

_Near. _

_I won't live for long after this._

_I want you as my successor. Not Mello, that young, hotheaded boy. Not Matt, always with a game._

_You will take my place. As the next L. You may be the only one who knows it, but you are the true embodiement of justice, of wisdom, of brilliance.  
I'm sorry. _

_Sorry that we didn't get to spend more time together, sorry that I wasn't the one to raise you._

_-L_

A teardrop splashed onto the short letter, as its owner read it for the hundredth time. L was dead, Roger had told him and Mello today. He never got the chance to be held by his only love, never got the chance to kiss him, to touch and be touched.

Because L never felt the same. He thought of Near as his son, his child.

Complete opposites, no matter what everyone said.

Near loved L, L didn't love Near.

Near cried reading L's letter, L never cried.

L was a genius, Near was still a child. He could never take L's place.

Total opposites.

Black and white, night and day.


End file.
